Once in a Blue Moon
by Sabrina2001
Summary: Harry and the gang tackle Voldermont before their sixth year at Hogwarts! But this time can they actually defeat him? And what romance tales will come from their journey?


****

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling or any of the characters used in this story unless said so in the disclaimer. I just write.. for fun. :)

****

Author Notes: Hey everyone. Once again Sabrina2001 has returned for some odd reason to pos6 a Harry Potter story because she felt like it..? Yeah, that's about right. She has been busily away making websites and whatnot, but still has time to worry about writing, especially before the holidays. So those who don't know me. I've been a writer here at fanfiction.net for over two years, and I use to write those Pokemon fics, but times have changed. Please respect me as a writer. It's not the amount of stories you have written, but the story behind the stories you have written. :)

****

Last Minute Notes: Rated PG-13. Love it? Hate? Rate it! Just don't discriminate it! :)

****

Once under a Blue Moon

by: Sabrina 2001

__

It once was told that under it all, the moon will always capture the sum in the mist of it all. And it was once told that the sun, in return, will capture the essence of the moon--for the fact if it's true or not, I'm not sure. But for the fact that tomorrow has it's blue and gold, I am for sure. 

****

Chapter One: Inside Out

It was another empty day at the house of Weasleys. Besides the fact that Fred and George were absent-mindly planning out new schemes to become richer with what little they had now. Over the course of the summer blues that Harry, Ron, and Hermoine were detained from Hogwarts, they all made way to the Weasleys house a week before the start of their new term. The three of them were now sixth years, but still after the six previous years they held at Hogwarts, they were much the same. Besides the fact that Hermoine has grown about two thousand books wiser and Harry had gained much more potential, courage and admiration of those years. And Ron? Well, the previous Ron captured the heart of none other then Mariah Morgan, a Hogwarts Hufflepuff sixth year. 

The summer had swept by as slow as Snape, their Potions teacher at Hogwarts, and his lectures about how to create sleeping positions; which in return caused the whole class but two to fall into sleep. Those two were obviously none other then Hermoine and Snape's favorite student, Draco Malfoy. 

Besides the fact the three of them were now residing in the Weasleys house, they all counted the days until they would attend Hogwarts again. You see, last year the three of them faced Voldermont once again. Like the previous years, they had defeated Voldermont at the Hogwarts school. But last year, Voldermont's powers almost caused the school to be shut down for good. But of coarse, the heroes of the tale came to the rescue defeating him once again and recapturing Hogwarts title as one of the safest Wizard schools in the world.

But they had put the past behind them, preparing for their sixth year. Ron and Harry did so by sleeping snuggly in their warm beds, with the occasional food and practicing for Quidditch, along with Hermoine reading deeply into her new book, "_Spells for the 6th Year and above_". 

The days marked down as the school year would start, nothing out of the ordinary was taking places; just the different from what happened out of the school year: excitement. Though Harry wished more things would occur over the time he wasn't at school; he was pleased with the fact that he got to take time off from being the Hero of Hogwarts, year after year. Plus he had time to think about something that pre-occupied his mind since the 3rd term of last year: Was he really in love with Cho Chang?

Ever since Harry's third year at Hogwarts, he has had a secret, yet huge crush on Cho Chang--but it came to his mind after his fifth year's Yule Ball (a yearly tradition for those fourth years and higher, which was a dance) if he still desired her or not. This provoked his mind because of the previous years dance which he was asked to by Hermoine. That year it was the girls responsibility to ask the guys to the dance--and in fact Hermoine had asked Harry before Cho had got the chance. 

At first, Harry was quite upset over this missed chance, but when Hermoine and himself were at the ball; it was as if he was in heaven. And this has been and will still be what floats about Harry's mind. But besides teen angst, he decided to plot his mind on other things--such as Quidditch and how he would get by Professor Snape once again this year.

One the morning before the day the trio and others were headed off for Hogwarts, Ron's father wandered into the room of Harry and Ron with startling news. He grabbed Ron by his shoulders; shaking him violently to awake from his dreams of his much missed girlfriend.

"Ron! Ron! Wake up, Ron! You too Harry!" Mr. Weasley shouted as he tore the covers off the top of their shivering bodies, "Ron! Harry! C'mon you guys wake up!!"

In a jiffy, Harry sat up, rubbing his eyes tenderly with his clutched fists. Reaching over to the brown cabinet that his glasses were held in, muttering things here and there. After placing on the glasses that sank to the bridge of his nose, the vision finally came into focus. But still Ron laid in his bed trying to sleep peacefully, but failing miserably.

"What Mr. Weasley?" Harry asked in a frustrated tone that followed by a rather large yawn. He focused his eyes on Ron's dad more easily now as he saw him in a state of shock, "Mr. Weasley, what's wrong?"

"He-who-not-must-not-be-named has killed someone! In Wichita City!" Mr. Weasley shouted. And in an instant Ron sat up, with Harry jaw dropped next to him, "Ron, Harry! Get downstairs now!"

Both of them were too much in shock to have listened to what Mr. Weasley's commands were; just hearing the echo's of the fact Voldermont had killed someone devastating their minds. Ron turned to look at Harry for a moment, but Harry was just holding his scar with his index and middle fingers. Harry was not in pain, but in shock. 

"Downstairs now!" Mr. Weasley cried loudly as he tried to tug them out of the only comfort they had left in their bodies, their beds. Harry gathered up his shirt, sweeping it on and dragged Ron down their stairways that lead to the kitchen. Everyone in the household was gathered around a small black machine which broadcasted Important News from the Wizard World. 

"He-who-must-not-be-named has returned! He was sighted at the Wichita City town square killing off two half-muggle women who were having dinner! He escaped from the Wizards around the area and flew off into places he cannot be found! Warning! Please stay inside your homes until the culprit has been caught! Those who have half-wizard blood this is very important to you! Like before he-who-must-not-be-named is after those of half Wizard-blood!" the radio blared. Shock rested upon everyone's faces; but mostly that of Hermoine, for she has half Wizard blood. 

"No.." Hermoine whimpered to herself as she looked down at the radio. In a drastic move, Harry reached his sweaty hand down to hold Hermoine's for a moment, whispering quietly, "It's okay, we're here protecting you.."

Hermoine in return looked almost fearless, that one second when Harry watched her. She gave a rather loud gulp and nodded to him. But deep in her eyes, there was a flame of loss and some innocent twirling in those flames. Everyone who watched Hermoine could tell she was worried for her life. Tears began to flood down her cheeks, much the same like everyone else as the radio box began to call out as much of information that could be told. With each word their hearts pounded faster and quicker; growing in a frantic pain that he-who-must-not-be-named has returned, and already killed.

"We need to do what the radio says. I say we all go down to the den with only what we need and wait. See if anything changes." Mr. Weasley said, watching over his family and friends protectively, "So, Ron and Harry go get blankets and sheets. Fred and George go help your mom get some food together. Ginny and Hermoine get the radio into the shed and any other odds and ends we need. Percy -- go call the Ministry and see what they need done." Mr.Weasley explained as he turned to Hermoine with a sigh of sorrow in his glimmer eyes, "It'll be okay Hermoine."

She just nodded before running to the radio, grabbing it with Ginny and heading outside to the wooden den that lay below the Weasley's house. Doing as each and everyone was told, they grabbed their robes and cloaks and wands; hurrying down the den as fast as their legs could go. Meanwhile Percy stayed on the phone with the Ministry throwing questions at them; but it seemed the Ministry was too busy trying to put the puzzle together to answer the questions properly.

After about an hour of craziness and panic the household found their selves in the safety of a twelve foot high and fifteen foot wide den that was safely shacked under the Weasley's house. They all crowded around the radio, listening to the news that the thing brought to their impatient ears. 

"It is said by the Ministry that they plan to find he-who-must-not-be-named and take him to Azkaban, the jail for those who commit horrible crimes! They are trying their best by sending out troops of wizards and witches to locate he-who-must-not-be-named and any death eaters associated with him! Please stay safely in your house and wait until a word that he has been caught before leaving!" the radio spurted out with load roads in between words, "All wizard schools are closed until further notice! Do not send your children to King's Cross tomorrow to be taken to their school; there will be no school until further notice!"

For some reason, a sigh of relief fell over Hermoine for being safe away from Hogwarts and Voldermont. But Harry and Ron gave out a sigh because like always, they wanted to figure out and try to stop Voldermont anyway that they could. 

"I guess that means no school until Voldermont is caught." Mrs. Weasley said as she held Ginny close in her arms. Swaying Ginny in her arms as Ginny whimpered at the thought of Voldermont returning.

"The Ministry won't tell me anything; but they need all the Wizards in to do their part in helping to find he-who-must-not-be-named." Percy sighed as he grabbed his cloak, looking over the group of family and friends, "I better go.."

"No!" Mrs.. Weasley cried as she reached for her son's hand, "You cannot go! I don't want him hurting you! Stay here Percy! Please!"

Percy looked to his mother, for the first time in their relationship, they both knew that it was time for the son to leave his mother. Tears fell down Mrs. Weasley's cheeks as she watched her son tug his arm away, whispering quietly to her, "Watch the family mum, I have to go; to help the wizards and witches of the world. Sorry mum."

Mrs. Weasley found some kind of courage in her distressed heart as she nodded to her son one last time. Her lips stayed open, wanting to say something, but not finding the words. And as Percy made his way out the den, se whispered faintly, "I love you Percy."

There were no words coming from a group, they all knew that this was Percy and Mrs. Weasley's moment of goodbyes. For good? perhaps, one should not know. 

Moments after Percy had left, the radio screamed in a shocked mood, "Voldermont is headed to Britain! He left his Dark Mark along the way! Perhaps it is a clue, but the Ministry is investigating this very second! Everyone in the Britain area, I tell you to stay in a quit place until more information in released!"

"No!" Hermoine shouted as she cringed her eyes shut, "No! It mustn't come this way! Not him again!" Her cries left everyone in the den watching her, Harry by her side trying to comfort her immediately.

"I must go after him" Harry looked up everyone. At those words everyone was in shock, jaw dropped to say the least, "He's after me. I must go finish what I haven't yet. I have to kill Voldermont."

"No! Harry, they have special wizards taking care of him! You can't go!" Hermoine yelled as she held onto the end of Harry's robe. Her eyes glittering with worried flames.

"She's right Harry! There's no way you can take on Voldermont and his death eaters!" Ron yelled, looking at his friend in madness.

"I won't allow you to go." Mrs. Weasley said sternly, looking as if she was about to lose another son to Voldermont's wrath, "You are not allowed to go. I forbid you."

Harry reached in his pocket and grabbed his wand, looking at the family that he cared much for, "Fifteen years ago, Voldermont did not kill me. And I became famous beyond belief for surviving his wrath. Five years ago, I killed off his slave and he was set free but extremely weak. Four years ago he almost had me in his wraths but I escaped. The same with the last three years. I must put a stop to him. He is my responsibility. I have to go."

"Not without me!" Hermoine said as she reached into her cloak and grabbed her wand, "Ron and myself have been at your side since the start, we either finish him together or not at all!" Harry had a distraught look upon his face. His eyes focused on hers as he said quietly, "You're right. It's _our_ responsibility."

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley stood in horror at the fact that the three wanted to try and take on Voldermont. Being the mother of the crowd, and somewhat over protective, she yowled, "You three will not go and take on the likes of Voldermont! I tell you three, you must not go and find him!"

"Mum! Only Harry can defeat him, and I'd be in blimey hell if he'd ta do it alone mum!" Ron said as he stood at the side of Harry, looking onward to his mother.

"But what about Hermoine?! You know what the radio said! Voldermont is after Half-bloods! He'd go after Hermoine!" Mrs. Weasley shrieked as she held onto the end of her husbands sleeve in a fit.

"Dear.. I think they're right. Harry's the only one who can take Voldermont on.. and he mustn't go alone." Mr. Weasley said in a decisive voice, his eyes lowering to his wife, "Dear. You know it's the truth."

"Mum.. we have a responsibility to protect wizards and witches alike from his dangerous ways." Ron said as he watched the group in awe of the heroes, yet still in shock of their choice.

"Mrs. Weasley, I have a battle to finish, and I'll be damned if he dare to hurt any more, none the less Hermoine and Ron!" Harry said. Much like his past attempts, his eyes were not focused upon making the front page of a Wizard tabloid, but to help all who needed it. That's what made Harry Potter so unique--not just his scar.

With that, Harry ran a finger down his wand before looking at Hermoine and Ron, he said to them calmly, "We may lose a lot through this but we will save many peoples lives. We need to find out what we are to do first."

"We need to make sure that Hermoine cannot be thought of as a Half-Blood." Ron said as he looked to Hermoine, thinking of the great harm that could be done to the female.

"Haven't you two read _Ways to Bewitch the Evilest Wizards and Witches?" _Hermoine asked, already know the answer, "Of coarse you haven't, you two have played Quidditch all summer! But for your reference, there's a small brew we can conjure that will give those who are Half-Blood to have the sense of full-blood. But only for about four hours at a time."

"How long does it take to make?" Harry gulped , thinking about the last time they made a position their second year that took a great amount of time.

"Two days." Hermoine smiled as she reached into her cloak and retrieved a small book, "I wrote it down in my diary somewhere." Blindly flipping through the pages, one of the pages in the last parts of the book, she 'ahhed' as she found the correct page, "All we need is a hair of one who is a full blood. And.." she paused for a moment as she gulped, "Half of something that belonged to the person you're trying to prevent from knowing the truth.."

"You mean.." Harry eyes grew, "We need half of something that belongs to.." he stopped one more time before whimpering, "Voldermont?"

Hermoine nodded as she looked at Ron and Harry trying to figure out what to get; what they could do.

"You see! This is impossible! You three must stay here where it is safe!" Mrs. Weasley cried after the three's conversation, but soon being held by her husband tenderly.

"Mum.." Ron said hastily as he held his head in his palm, "What do we own, or what can we get that is half owned by Voldermont?"

"I know what it is.." Harry said softly, his eyes looking down at his wand, "When I bought my wand from a store during my first year, the store keeper told me that inside was a Phoenix feather.. a very special one indeed. But I never noticed anything about it. Until my fourth year, after my tangle with Voldermont. Dumbledore told me that it was half of a Phoenix feather, for the other half belonged to.." Harry ran his sweaty digits over his wand, "Voldermont."

Everyone stood in shock as their gaze fell upon Harry's wand which was entwisted in Harry's palm. It seemed as an ordinary wand, but as Harry did tell them; it was very unique indeed.

"Hermoine, I have to give you the Phoenix feather inside of my wand. So Voldermont cannot tell the difference, I don't want you getting hurt." Harry explained as he looked at the top of his wand, "It is a must."

"Harry! No! No!" Hermoine cried in a high pitched voice, "You mustn't. That Phoenix feather is the reason that you could have taken down Voldermont. It belongs to you!"

"No, Hermoine." He said as he took the top of the wand and pulled out a feather. It was such a simple feather, one that is red and held tips that faded into silver, "This feather belongs to you. Because you are a friend and I know that you are the true owner of this feather. Please Hermoine."

"But Harry.." Hermoine watched him, her hands reaching over to brush the top of the feather before eyeing him again, "I mustn't."

"Oh you lunatics! Get on with it! This isn't some cheap Teen Wizard Drama!" George shouted as he watched the two, and to that Fred gave a sarcastic love stricken sigh; but it was followed by a stern look from Mrs. Weasley.

"Take it Hermoine." Harry said as he placed the feather in her digits, in which case she held in tenderly, a single tear fell upon the feathers ends, absorbed by the texture of the feather, "Even your tears belong to it Hermoine."

Hermoine simple nodded as she held onto the feather softly, wiping her tears away with her other hand. Softly she looked back to Ron, "We better, uh, get started with that potion so we can hurry and leave; for the better."

Ron nodded as he looked at her, "But why are you looking at me? You're the one with the brains and you're the one who knows how to actually make the potion work."

Hermoine rolled her eyes before muttering under her voice, "Boys.." Thus looking to Harry she smiled softly, "I need you to get a warm caldron filled with water. It needs to have two cups of salt and three teaspoons of sugar. I'll gather the rest."

With that, the group went well into their ways of getting things together. Meanwhile, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were tied to the Wizard radio, hearing mutters about the room saying how 'dangerous' this was. Which Mrs. Weasley could easily agree upon, but still allowed the actions to be taken place. 

"You know a good thing about this Ron?" Harry asked with a wild smile, for a moment you could see a bit of joy in his eyes. Ron curiously looked up at his friend in bewilderment, "What's that Harry?"

"No Draco Malfoy." Harry chuckled as he measured out two cups of salt. Ron's face lighted up at those words, honestly happy about the situation. Especially because he has grown excessively tired of Draco last year with his assumption there was a 'Ron-Harry-Hermoine' love triangle going on. In which case Harry and Ron were fighting over Hermoine. But Draco was proven horribly wrong when Ron showed up with his girlfriend Mariah at the Yule Ball.

Ron looked up at Harry for a moment as he was stirring the sugar into the cauldron, "Y'know Harry, I was wondering, if you _'liked-liked'_ Hermoine?" 

Harry stood in shock, if it has not been for the hideous dark gloom like atmosphere that the den had owned, Ron could perhaps see Harry's face glow to a bright red. "Well, uh, I never really thought of it." he lied, he was ashamed of lying much but how could he be open with Ron about his strange feelings for Hermoine, perhaps just a small hint, "I don't know maybe a little?"

Ron smiled at Harry while he picked up the Cauldron and began to walk it to Hermoine with the help of Harry, "Our secret Harry."

To Be continued

Thanks for reading my Story! Chapter Two (The Tale of Three Cities) coming soon!

- Sabrina 2001

[ http://flame-pixi.com/pixel ] - Check out my art website please? :)


End file.
